wonder_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Kids Wiki
Wonder Kids is the first series created by Ella Ngo. It's genres consists of action, adventure, comedy, and drama. It is the only series out of the fanimes that has an animal that is the offical leader of the team. It also is the only series that has the main heroines come from another world. It ran from January 9, 1977 to July 13, 1986. The series shows some elements of being "slice of life" as the heroes battle monsters while dealing with school as well as their home and social lives. Plot A long time ago, there was a young country cat named Breaenta.She lived a happy life in a farmland with other cats until an earthquake striked, which made many of the animals die. She was a orphan cat who lives by herself in a mysterious forest, struggling to adjust living alone. Her father and brother survived but they chose to go on research missions in the the six Wonder Kingdoms. Several months later, she finds a luminous white light in the forest, which turns into a mysterious rainbow locket. The message tells her the Wonder Kids Kingdoms are in danger and she needs to do everything she can to protect them. She reluctantly agrees and believes that is what she'll do later in life. As years passed, she yearned for a partner to fight with her so she travels through each Wonder Kids Kingdom and finds the destined person.She also brings along her best friend, Lillian, the Guardian Fairy (main guard) of the Pink Kingdom. It was a young village girl named Amber from the Purple Kingdom, who discovers them first. She had previously lost her home, her mother, and several other people from a fire. Her kingdom was also destroyed by a tsunami resulting from a Dark Kingdom invasion a year later. She feared of Breaenta's offer but later believes her when she saw her fighting ability and longs to be like her. Breaenta decides to train her to become a Wonder Kid. As they fought together, they received several letters one year later that Earth is now in danger by the Dark Kingdom, who wants to take over the Earth next and moreover, there are new Wonder Kids to be discovered there. They travel to the Earth in search of a safe haven. When they arrived to Earth, they had to start a new lifetime in San Francisco with no knowledge of Earth-humans. They are notified that booksmart Anisha and the spunky Calvin are who they're looking for. The siblings recently move in with their well-to-do uncle Marshall and his housekeeper Ruthie after their caretaker who took care of them previously died while their parents are in Europe for both study and business reasons, as well as trying to become better people for themselves. Breaenta gives them the power to transform into the Wonder Kids, Cotton Candy Girl and Water Ice Boy to fight the forces of the Dark Kingdom. Together throughhout the 1st season, the four Wonder Kids protect their Earth from the darkness while adjusting to be normal citizens as well progress their physique to defeat the evil queen Natasha. In the 3rd, 4th, and 5th season of Wonder Kids, several months have passed after the defeat of Queen Natasha; the kids continue to live normal lives. Amber enrolls into Anisha’s and Calvin’s school to further her education. Tiffany, Amber’s sister arrives back on Earth, informing them that the Queen of the Crystal Kingdom, the keeper of the Wonder Jewels, has suddenly been overthrown. However, when they arrive to the Crystal Kingdom, they later find out it was all a rumor and an evil organization called Miteux Hound has taken over the providence. Their main objective is collect all of the royal artifacts and artwork from each Wonder Kingdom. They have traveled to each kingdom and captured each of their rulers and sealed them in deep comas. Their commoners, in the meantime, seek refugee in scattered areas that aren't familar to them now with no one to run the providences. The Wonder Kids sense the ncoming danger that could possibly come back to Earth. Their new mission is to find the other rulers as they hold the keys to the Wonder Kingdoms. They regain their ability to transform with new devices along with Tiffany, who decides to stay on Earth with them. Lillian makes an official debut as well as the rest of the Guardian Fairies as the three seasons progress. Characters Wonder Kids [https://wonder-kids.fandom.com/wiki/Breaenta Breaenta/Rainbow Cat]The leader of the Wonder Kids. A strict but kind Siamese cat who has a big heart towards others. She had been a Wonder Kid for several years and lived in a special kingdom of her own until her duties of being the leader called .In her new home, she lives in Anisha and Calvin's uncle's condo in San Francisco. Her original home was destroyed by an earthquake and the combination of the Wonder Kingdoms depending on her to protect their people urged her to become serious and always giving orders. She gives out power up items to her fellow teammates as the series goes on. She seems to trust Amber more than Anisha and Calvin because her partner work and special bond with her. Later in the series, she can turn into a human and has an upgrade called Miracle Willa. *Transform Phrase: "Rainbow Cat Power!" *Attack:"Rainbow Swirl Cube Stage On!" *Special Attack: " Rainbow Light Shower!" Amber Dabrowa/Purple Fairy'A young village girl from the Fountain Village, a rural community in the Purple Kingdom. She came to Earth to help Breaenta protect Earth.She later meets Anisha and Calvin, who gave her real household, despite being new to San Francisco themselves. At first, she was quite aloof and selfish around the siblings because of her traumatic experience of losing her mother as well as being insecure about fitting in but she is caring, nice and comes out of her shell. She becomes Marshall's adopted daughter and made it official somewhere in between season 1 and 2. She has large collection of perfumes and wants to be perfume maker when she grows up.She also has a crush on Anisha's friend, Warren and has a long distance relationship with him as he moved to London. *Transform Phrase:"Purple Fairy Power!" *Attack:"Purple Fairy Arrow Star Snap!" *Special Attack:"Wonder Kids Purple Glitter Wing Blizzard!" '''Anisha Mason/ Cotton Candy Girl-' A human girl that moves in with her brother, Calvin, to their uncle Marshall’s condo in San Francisco. Even though she is not considered to be a tomboy, she is the most athletic one in the team.She did not care for the move since she preferred the quiet small town life in Oakdale, California but grew to enjoy the atmosphere. She is down to earth but very kind and sweet to her friends, willing to make friends with anyone, despite the change in location. She usually is the one that appeases conflicts between the team. She wants to be a wedding planner or director when she grows up. It was noted that she was named after one of her mother’s good friends from India. She starts dating her fellow classmate and friend Trevor during mid-season 5 and marries him in the season finale. *Transform Phrase:"Cotton Candy Power!" *Attack:" Cotton Candy Bubbles Stick Blast!" *Special Attack:"Wonder Kids Pink Cotton Flower Burst!" 'Calvin Mason/ Water Ice Boy-'''Anisha's younger brother. In contrast of his sister’s calm and rational nature, he is hyperactive, outgoing, adventurous, and uses his knowledge to solve problems that others cannot solve. He did not mind the sudden move to San Fransisco and thought of it as being another "adventure" for him and Anisha. At first he didn't get along with Amber in the beginning of the series due to her prejudiced approach towards him but then he begins to warm up to her. He also is very good at making inventions and wants to be a professional inventor or an architect. He admires his parents very much despite not remembering him as much as Anisha did. He is the youngest one in the team. *Transform Phrase:"Water Ice Power!" *Attack:" Water Ice Sparkle Waves!!" *Special Attack:"Wonder Kids Blue Ocean Crystal Crack!" Dark Kingdom '''Queen Natasha ' The queen of the Dark Kingdom and the main antagonist in Season 1 and 2. She has been destroying Wonder Kingdom for several years. Her main objective to get each magic jewel from the Wonder kingdoms to make all the kingdoms hers as revenge to her own people were wiped out. She is always thinking of herself and yells at her servants for not being punctual. She seems to sit in her throne for the whole time, making her have a hard time walking. Has her own messenger pets that sends her messages every now and then, including alligators,hyenas, and giant eptiles. Amber had almost got killed by one of them once. 'Eris and Deimos ' They are the servants of Queen Natasha. They are named after Greek Gods and are twin brothers.They seem to be clueless and takes a long time to do whatever the Queen asks them to do, which makes her upset. Deimos seems to be clumsy,ditzy and stupid while Eris is hard-working and tries to please the queen. Though they at times, they both can be ditzy equally. Deimos has short deep blue hair and auburn eyes, while his brother has deep red hair and crimson eyes. They were killed off during the battle but were revived as Earth humans with no memories of their past life whatsoever. 'Lila ' The first enemy of the Grey Rainbow Kids and is Amber's evil counterpart. She is very loyal to the Queen and is the most spoiled. She thinks violence is what gets away with everything and is very good at being a theft. She uses parasols as her weapons. She has long dark purple hair and eyes and in her human form disguise, she has violet-brown hair and hazel eyes. She, along with her companions are orphans from the forest who had been brainwashed by Natasha after finding a mysterious jewel. After being healed, she decides to go back to that same forest and live in a cottage. '''Rosa The second enemy of the Grey Rainbow Kids and is Anisha's evil counterpart. She seemed to be mysterious and a mute in earlier episodes but later started to fit in. She is the oldest of the trio and hates to be disrupted while composing a plan to lure the Wonder Kids. She uses ninja stars as her weapons. She has dark pink hair in curly pigtails that are tied in crimson ribbons,strangely half-open dark pink eyes and in human form, her hair is auburn and she wears glasses. She, along with her companions are orphans from the forest who had been brainwashed by Natasha after finding a mysterious jewel. After being healed, she decides to be a maid in the Crystal Kingdom. Bleu ''' The third enemy of the Grey Rainbow Kids and is Calvin's evil counterpart. Like Calvin, he is bratty and immature as well as the youngest one. He can make weapons like grenades to fire at the Wonder Kids.He is short tempered to so he can get mad at his companions easily. He can also use dark ice to freeze wonder kids by using dark dust on ice. He has blue hair,dark blue eyes and in human disguise form, his hair is combed on the sides. She, along with her companions are orphans from the forest who had been brainwashed by Natasha after finding a mysterious jewel. After being healed, he decides to live near the sea as it had been his livelong dream to watch the waves goes by. '''La Peur They are monsters of the week. Whenever one of the Grey Rainbows Kids summons a black jewel and it turns into an anthropomorphic monster-like creature. It can also work on humans if they're weak enough to be manipulated. La Peur means fear in French. Items Wonder Lockets: These lockets are what the wonder kids use in the series. They represent their color and power. Each locket has their symbol in the center. They are shaped like hearts Rainbow Wand: A wand that Breaenta uses as Rainbow Cat to fight La Peurs. She later uses it to perform Rainbow Swirl Stage On Winglit Arrow: An archery-like item Amber uses as Purple. She is the only wonder kid that has a different item other than wands. She later uses it to perform Purple Glitter Wing Blizzard Candycoat Wand: A wand that Anisha uses as Cotton Candy Girl. She later uses it to perform Pink Cotton Flower Burst. Icering Wand: A wand that Calvin uses as Water Ice Boy to fight. His wand is different from the other wands. He later uses it to perform Blue Ocean Crystal Impact Wonder Commune: A pager-like item that each wonder kid has in order to contact eachother.They use it to call eachother in case there is battle and they need to be together. Angel Jewels: Special jewels Amber,Anisha,and Calvin have in order to get to each of the wonder kid kingdoms.In order to get to each door,they have to put in their jewel on the door hole to get through. Rainbow Key:A key that Breaenta uses instead of a jewel in order to get to the wonder kid kingdoms.The key has been kept for hundreds of years. Rainbow Bracelets:Special bracelet-like items that the Wonder Kids recieve after they pass the final Wonder Kids test. They are stored in the Jewel Box. Jewel Box:A special box that Breaenta has in her room that keeps valuable treasures she had when she was a wonder kid before everyone.She stores the rainbow bracelets inside. =Locations= ---- San Francisco: The city where the series takes place. It is located in California. It is near the ocean and bay area. When it is winter, it gets really freezing. Fishermans Wharf: Eight-seven percent of visitors to the city include Fisherman's Wharf on their itinerary--and with good reason. The wharf abounds with shops and restaurants; Waterfront marketplaces include The Anchorage, The Cannery, Ghirardelli Square and Pier 39. Bridgeview The name of the condo that Anisha and Carlin live in. Breaenta and Amber later move in to live with them. Behind it is the secret meeting place for the team. Red Cross Hospital: The town's hospital. Warren's mother works there as a doctor. Water Mark Theather:A place to enjoy Broadway shows, improvisational comedy, musical reviews and dramatic theater throughout the city. San Francisco Centre: A huge mall located in downtown San Fransisco. Amber loves to shop there with her human friends. South San Francisco: The south of San Francisco. It is much quieter there. Anisha and Calvin's cousins, Catherine and Amy live there. Golden Gate Park: The town's park. It is 1,000 acres and it includes Bontanist gardens, a childern's playground, California redwoods, and sport fields. Walking Wave Beach: The most common beach in SF, but there's other beaches thoguh. This one is most known for it's large seashells and summer weather. Wonder Kid Kingdoms: Kingdoms that connect to the Crystal Kingdom, which is Breaenta's wonder kid home. There are 6 of them. Media [https://wonder-kids.fandom.com/wiki/Wonder_Kids_Episodes?venotify=created List of Wonder Kids Episodes] Category:Browse